Monsters King Episode 12: Battle Royale! Who will win?
The fisherman that Team Monster met in China was fishing. “Hey, I got a bite!” He pulled up an egg. “Huh? What’s this?” He opened it. “Hey! This looks like one of those cards! I better call them.” Later, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach has summoned Team Monster to his lab.” “What is it, Doc?” “Remember that fisherman we met in China?” “You mean where-“ Susan began. “Yes, where we got Panther.” “What about him?” “He sent me something. He found another card.” “What?!” Dr. Cockroach showed them. “Metal Wing. Calls in three Pteranodon that slice the opponent with their wings. Interesting. Hmm, Grass. Wonder who’ll take it.” “I will.” Dr. Cockroach said. “Why not someone else?” “'Cause I already named them.” He took the card back and showed them. “That one in the middle is Jet. The one in the top left corner is Ranodo. And the one in the top right corner is Pterano. Each of them are a 9 on the Power Scale.” “Nice.” “There’s just one thing missing.” What?” “We didn’t have to battle for them!” Link said disappointed. “Lightbulb.” “First, you took that from Despicable Me. Two, what?” “Battle royale! We all use our creatures, and the last monster with creatures standing wins!” “You’re on.” Link said. “I’m in!” Susan said, sounding like she was really hoping to give the others a good thrashing. Insecto roared his approval. They spent an hour preparing, then hit the field. They all said their various summoning phrases. The creatures all appeared. “I’ll make the first move. Crimson Flame!” Panther hit Lati with the Move. Scuto charged in to intercept. “Now, Insecto!” “What?” Spider used Mayfly, stopping Scuto in his tracks. Then Pidgeon and Worm darted in front of him. They all realized their plan. Susan’s creatures, Panther and Arthro, had an Element disadvantage against Link’s creatures, Lati, Tylo, and Penguin. With Insecto’s creatures holding Scuto back, they would have no interference against Susan, who would not be able to utilize her Element advantage against Insecto after she was defeated. Lati then rammed Panther. “You won’t beat us that easily. Arthro!” Arthro rammed Lati, knocking him over. He then bit Lati’s back, and threw him away. On the other side of the field, Scuto sent Pidgeon flying into the wall with a head swing. Link had Lati and Tylo both use Tragedy of the Sphere, hitting and defeating Arthro in a one-two punch. They then tried to attack Panther, but he was too fast. Elsewhere, Spider, Pidgeon, and Worm were struggling to hold Scuto back, all three of their heads against his, and he was pushing them forward. Link knew he had to hurry up, and then got an idea. He remembered an episode of Dinosaur King they had watched, where the D-Team combined their Moves to create a Fusion Move. “Fusion Move! Double Aqua Javelin!” The two Aqua Javelins combined, so that the three javelins were twice the size. The Fusion Move hit Panther dead on, defeating him. “I lost.” “Now! Help the others!” Scuto rammed Lati. He then attacked Worm. Link and Insecto nodded. “Fusion Move! Neptune Attack!” Worm used Ninja Attack, which was infused with water when Penguin ran a Neptune Stream across the copies. They then attacked Scuto. “You won’t defeat us that easily! Mwa-ha-ha-Sorry. Sand Trap!” “Fusion Move! Shockwave Blast!” The Fusion Move formed a water blast, then collided with the sands from the Sand Trap. “Fusion Move! Hurricane Strike!” The Air-Raid Storms and the Aqua Vortex formed a mini-hurricane, with the Aqua Javelins shooting around inside. Scuto entered one side, blew around the inside, was hit by the Aqua Javelins, and then the Fusion Move slammed into the wall, doing even more damage. Spider then used Mayfly. “Fusion Move! Aqua-Raid Storm!” The Air-Raid Storms moved as one, infused with the Aqua Javelins. The Fusion Move then hit Scuto hard. “Fusion Move! Hydro Beat!” Pidgeon and Worm used Hurricane Beat, infused with water from Penguin’s Hydro Cutter. They kicked Scuto multiple times, knocking him down. He got up and rammed Lati, then attacked Worm. They formed another Neptune Attack, hitting again. Scuto attacked Worm. Spider saved him with another Mayfly. They formed another Shockwave Blast, blocking a Spike Arrows. They hit again with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto attacked Pidgeon. They formed, and hit with, another Aqua-Raid Storm. They then blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. They hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto attacked Pidgeon. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. They hit with Aqua-Raid Storm. They blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. “Fusion Move! Double Tragedy of the Sphere!” The two Tragedy of the Spheres combined, so that the sphere was twice the size. The Fusion Move hit Scuto dead on. Scuto attacked Worm. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. They hit again with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto attacked Pidgeon. They blocked a Sand Trap with Shockwave Blast. They hit again with Double Tragedy of the Sphere. Scuto smashed his way through Pidgeon and Worm to ram Lati, defeating him. They then hit with another, weaker Aqua-Raid Storm. Spider then blocked a Crystal Break with Cyclone. Scuto attacked Worm. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. They hit again with Aqua-Raid Storm. Scuto attacked Pidgeon, defeating him. They blocked a Sand Trap with another, weaker Shockwave Blast. They hit with another, weaker Hydro Beat. They blocked a Spike Arrows with Shockwave Blast. Scuto attacked Worm, defeating him. Penguin hit with Neptune Stream. They then hit with another, weaker Aqua-Raid Storm. Tylo fired a Tragedy of the Sphere, but Scuto jumped over it and rammed him. Tylo collapsed, defeated. Penguin tried a Hydro Cutter, but Scuto repeated the maneuver. Penguin collapsed, defeated. Scuto then used Sand Trap. Spider dodged with Dino Illusion, then attacked Scuto. Scuto collapsed, finally defeated. “Insecto wins.” Current Team Spider-18 Scuto-17 Penguin-15 Tylo-14 Arthro-13 Worm-10 Pidgeon-8 Lati-6 Panther-3